


Praxis' Overly Interrupted Tweets

by Kurenai_Tenka



Series: Starfighter Tweets [3]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/pseuds/Kurenai_Tenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA '99% Mean Tweets from Cain'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praxis' Overly Interrupted Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay. Even more apologies for their existence to begin with. <3
> 
> As always, probably beneficial to have read the others if you're going to read these ones. Thankyou so much for the comments/kudos on the others! They're greatly appreciated. :)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p1.png)

**...**

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p2.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p3.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p4.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p5.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p6.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p7.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p8.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p9.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p10.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p11.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p12.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p13.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p14.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p15.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p16.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p17.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p18.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p19.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p20.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p21.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p22.png)

**...**

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p23.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=p24.png)

Elsewhere…

“Cain, get the fuck off my twitter account!”


End file.
